Brother
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Baiklah.. aku akan menjadi big brother kedua untuk kalian!" Fuwa lalu memeluk Nagi & Tetsu bersamaan. The Prison Boys, smartphone game.


Taken from **The Prison Boys** smartphone game..

Genre: Slice of Life, Family.

Summary: "Baiklah.. aku akan menjadi big brother kedua untuk kalian!" Fuwa lalu memeluk Nagi & Tetsu bersamaan.

* * *

Brother

.

.

"Hai, aku Saeki Nagi. Mohon bantuannya Fuwa Mitsuru-san." Sapa seorang remaja berambut similar dark blue dengan orang yang berdiri disamping orang bernama Fuwa itu.

"A.-Aku, Akatsuki Tetsu. Mohon bantuannya Fuwa Mitsuru-san!" Ucapnya dengan nada gemetar. Remaja berambut coklat belah tengah itu membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan. Fuwa sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua remaja.

"Mereka adalah adik laki-laki ku yang kuceritakan ketika masih di asrama dulu.." Ucap kakak laki-laki mereka Naoya Saeki, lelaki yang lebih tua dari Nagi dan Tetsu. Ia berambut sama layaknya sang adik tetapi memiliki wajah lebih dewasa.

"Aku merasa kayak babysister sekarang ini Naoya." Fuwa terkekeh, lelaki berambut brunette spike itu nada bicaranya tidak disukai oleh Nagi sendiri sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah dewasa tidak butuh seperti yang kau ucapkan itu." Tawa Fuwa semakin kencang.

"Nagi.." Ujar Tetsu, ia tahu kalau Nagi sedikit tersindir dengan tingkahnya Fuwa.

"Okay, selamat datang di 12-prison story, aku adalah atasan kalian mulai hari ini. Kalian harus menhormatiku dan.. patuh dengan ucapanku. Mengerti!" Ucap Fuwa, tangannya lalu mengacak-acak puncak kepala milik Nagi dan Tetsu.

"Ahh! Jangan perlakukan aku layaknya anak kecil!" Nagi meraung ke arah Fuwa, Fuwa tak peduli dengan yang Nagi katakan itu.

"Mitsuru.. tolong jaga mereka untukku juga ya." Ujar Naoya. Ia merapihkan rambut adik lelakinya itu dengan usapan pelan di puncak kepala Nagi.

"Naoya.."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu hah? Kau menyuruhku menjaga mereka?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah.. aku akan menjadi big brother kedua untuk kalian!" Fuwa lalu memeluk Nagi & Tetsu bersamaan.

"Le-leepaaasss!"

.

Now..

Siang hari dekat Hyoutan Pond, terukir nama-nama prajurit 12 Prison Story yang gugur ketika gempa bumi yang terjadi 1 septermber lalu. Gempa bumi dahsyat itu sudah menghancurkan area sekitar, begitu juga dengan markas 12 Prison Story.

Di depan batu yang terukir nama-nama yang gugur itu, Tetsu dan Nagi duduk, memandangi nama-nama yang ia kenal, termasuk nama kakaknya yang tertulis gugur juga disana.

"Tetsu.. aku kangen Nao.. kangen sekali.. ku merasa ketika ia berkata kepada Mitsuru untuk menjaga kita, kok kayaknya Nao sudah tau kalau ada yang akan membunuhnya ya.." Ucap Nagi, ia tak sadar kalau air matanya terjatuh di pipinya.

"Kau..kau menangis Nagi." Ucap Tetsu, ia menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Nagi juga tak berusaha untuk menyeka air matanya, membiarkannya begitu saja.

"A-aku juga kangen dengan Mitsuru.. andai aja hal itu tidak—bukan maksudku.. kalau saja kita tak mensepelekan ramalan orang aneh itu mungkin gak ya, Mitsuru masih hidup? A-aku.. aku yang menusuknya.. aku membunuhnya.." Ucap Nagi, ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya itu.

Tetsu menarik tangan sahabatnya itu, membenamkan kepala Nagi di dadanya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Itu bukan salahmu.. semua sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa menolak takdir. Harusnya a-aku tidak disitu saat itu.. maaf-maafkan aku Mitsuru, maafkan aku Nagi juga.. maaf-"

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Suara itu sangat Nagi dan Tetsu kenal.

"Ah.. sangking aku kangennya dengan Mitsuru aku sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suaranya." Ucap Tetsu.

"Tetsu.. kau yang kangen dengannya, aku tidak.. aku hanya menyesal telah melaku-"

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Tangan itu menarik seragam khas Tokkoh, membuat Tetsu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan melihat seseorang yang sangat mereka rindukan.

"MIT-MITSURU?" Nagi dan Tetsu pun bangun dari duduknya dan menabrak orang yang ia panggil dengan nama Mitsuru itu.

'bruukk!' Mitsuru jatuh tertimpa mereka berdua.

"Mitsuru.. kau hidup!" adik laki-laki sahabatnya itu memeluknya erat dan masih menangis, sedangkan Tetsu mencubit pipinya agar percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"Fuwa-san.."

"Mereka menabraknya.."

"Ka-kalian disini juga! Kau kemana saja Yamato!" ujarnya kepada pemuda berambut hijau itu, ia menunjuk kearah Yamato. Ia sendiri kaget kenapa Yamato bisa bersama Fuwa.

"Kalau kau ingin bicara, cepat bangun dari tubuhku.. kalian berat, dan punggungku masih terasa sakit." Tetsu lalu bangun dan membantu Nagi lalu Mitsuru.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau Fuwa-san masih hidup.. makanya beberapa dari anggota Tokkoh yang sedang dinas langsung kembali dan menolongnya dan memberikan pengobatan kepadanya." Yamato menjelaskan kepada Nagi dan Tetsu.

"Kalian crybaby ya.. ternyata tanpa aku maupun Naoya kalian tetaplah anak kecil. Segitu kangenkah kalian denganku sampai menangis didepan batu-"

"AKU TAK MENANGISI KAMU!" Ujar Nagi kencang, ia mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Iya.. iya.. kau itu adik sahabatku.. tentu saja, dan terima kasih." Ia mencoba menepuk puncak kepala Nagi, Nagi pun lalu memeluknya. "Tetsu juga.. senang melihat kalian berdua selamat."

Tetsu mencoba untuk bertahan, tetapi.. ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia lalu memeluk Fuwa yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kalian berdua sama saja." Ucap Yamato sarkas.

"Kau memang dirindukan mereka Fuwa-san."

"Terimakasih, Mochizuki-san, kau juga Yamato." Fuwa tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku yang sudah ditolong oleh mereka berdua, mungkin ini adalah balas budi. Tetsu & Nagi dengan ini kita impas!" Ucap Yamato. Ia lalu berjalan menjauhi Mochizuki-san dan yang lain.

'greep'

"Aku benci bicara hal ini.. tetapi.. bergabunglah dengan kami Yamato. Kau, Nagi dan Tetsu serta Mochizuki-san.. kalau kalian tidak keberatan.. maukah hidup bersamaku."

"Hah? Hidup bersamamu? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa kau lebih suka hidup berdua dengan Tetsu aja gitu? Kau ternyata agresif juga Nagi."

"Bukan begitu!" Ujar Nagi dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku hargai permintaan Fuwa-san, tapi maaf aku tak bisa. Aku akan menjalankan hidupku seperti biasa." Ucap Mochizuki-san, terlihat raut sedih di wajah Mitsuru, setelah itu ia menatap Yamato Kido. Yamato tidak kuasa melihat tajamnya sorot mata milik lelaki itu.

"Ba-baiklah.. tidak buruk juga." Jawab Yamato.

"Tidak buruk apanya? Kau bilang hidup dengan kami itu musiba-hmppp" Ujar Nagi, ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena mulutnya di tutup oleh Tetsu.

"Baiklah.. semua sepakat! Kita akan mencari pekerjaan yang baru lalu hidup bersama sampai salah satu dari kita menikah nanti."

"ME-MENIKAH?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak mau menikah?" Tanya Mitsuru, Mochizuki-san hanya tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan mereka.

"Ya..ya pengen sih.. tapi masih lama juga." Ujar Nagi.

"Iya, masih lama.. kalian masih kecil sih sekarang.. ah! Mohon bantuannya Yamato, Nagi, Tetsu.." Dan mereka bertiga pun menganggukan kepala tanda setuju.

* * *

Ku menulis sebuah good ending, jika Fuwa Mitsuru selamat.. huwaaaa nangisss akuuu!


End file.
